


im gonna set things straight again

by sootcharlie



Category: sleepyrust, soothouse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Mystery, The Dome, basically sbirust + sootraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootcharlie/pseuds/sootcharlie
Summary: David, Charlie, Jack, Dan, Rhianna, and Matt are used to finding weird shit while sailing around the ocean. A giant dome is not one of those things.
Relationships: David Soot & Jack Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	im gonna set things straight again

**Author's Note:**

> this entire work is literally just inspired because in charlies raft stream today they found a huge dome in raft and my friend was like 'Holy shit sbirust' and then an au was born

David rubbed at his eyes as he slowly adjusted to waking up, surprised he didn’t fall out of the hammock as usual, considering it’s position on the ship. From what he saw, they had been sailing all night. He was exhausted, so he decided to sleep through it.

Something about a huge structure being located on the map according to Charlie. He didn’t pay much attention to it. Because usually, the Raft Boys knew what to expect when they were out in the ocean. Since the ocean wasn’t that unpredictable of a place surprisingly from what they’ve seen, they’ve learned the lands pretty well. Every few days or so, sometimes if they were unlucky, every month, they’d find an island.

That’s the rule they lived by. Go on islands, hunt, get food, set sail, and repeat. 

The islands in question could hold tons of things. Random animals, a cave for them to get materials from, a shipwreck, some underground puzzle, random journals, really just a bunch of exotic stuff. 

However, the thing they least expected to find out in the middle of the ocean would have to be a huge dome.

This thing was huge, especially for David’s standards. He’s seen a ton in his time sailing with Charlie, being one of the mans first crew mates even, but nothing as mysterious but also interesting as this. 

It was a rounded structure, in the shape of, well, a sphere. 

Nothing like the nature that they were used to seeing. The vibrant grass mixed with oddly blinding colors of rocks and animals.

“..This has to be a trap of some sort.” Matt said, in disbelief. It was silent. None of them could even conjure a thought for a second, until Rhianna cleared her throat.

“Well, are we going in or not? If there is a trap, people are gonna see us if we just keep standing around here.” She stated, looking upwards. The green-texted man followed her gaze to see what she meant, turning his head to the side. And.. holy shit. He thought he was just imagining the size of it.

He doesn’t even know if they’ll be able to go through all of it without one of them getting injured at least once. 

There’s no way it’s safe.

But at the same time, he’s David. David “I pushed Charlie off an island and laughed in the face of death” Soot. He’s not going to let some random ass structure take him down that easily.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I agree with Rhianna. I’m going in.” David stated. He got up out of the hammock, swinging his feet over and getting up with a huff. He grabbed his spear that was lying against one of the ships walls, and started making his way down.

“Should we all go?” Matt asked, a bit indecisive. His words were laced with uncertainty.

“It’d be dumb to leave the boat, sure, but..” Jack started, looking around. David caught him shooting a glare at him. He looked away and turned his attention back to the building. Jack’s talking became mindless droning in the background, but he still tuned in. 

“If we all went, there’d be less of a chance of us getting hurt, David.” 

Yep, there was the contesting Jack he knew. He wasn’t gonna go into this one left alone for a second, that’s for sure.

“So we’re all going?” Charlie asked, sounding slightly excited. God, he swears Charlie is going to be the death of him some day. Not because of some dumb move, but just because of his constant urge to protect the guy. 

“Sun’s gonna set soon and the shark’s gonna be back any minute. Two of us has to stay behind to protect the boat.” Matt brought up, motioning to the chunk of their boat that went missing last time they left it unattended. 

Oh god, this is gonna start a fight over who gets to go. 

“Not it.” Jack said first, putting his finger on his nose. David followed soon after, catching thedrift. He was going to go into that dome. No matter what. Then Charlie. Then Dan. Which left Rhianna and Matt. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stay. You guys suck!” Rhianna pouted, crossing her arms in a mocking tone. Matt looked almost offended, but he nodded, immediately going into his ‘high-alert’ stance. 

“It was either me or you not going, and I am going to see what’s in there.” David said, still holding his spear tightly. She nodded. They all began heading out, but Rhianna put a hand on David’s shoulder before he walked off. Once the others were already off the ship and on the platform of the dome, she quietly spoke to him.

“David, I have a bad feeling about this. Stay safe out there, alright? I know you like to be bold, but.. Don’t get hurt. I’m serious.” She said, glaring at him. He defensively held his hands up, chuckling a bit.

“Alright, alright! You can trust me. I’m David, not Deadvid.” He smiled, and she dropped her hand from his shoulder and nodded.

“Go catch up with the others now before they cry more!” She shouted at him while he was already walking off, and he sped up a bit, meeting Jack, Charlie, and Dan at the entrance of the dome. 

\---

Jack rolled his eyes as David stepped onto the platform, already going inside of the structure and pushing open the door to go in.

“Jesus man, you took forever! What’s up with that?” He complained, sighing. The green-texted man just shrugged in return, not wanting to make too much noise. Seemed like the others caught the same motif, because they went silent soon after too. 

If this place did have people in it, they sure didn’t wanna be the ones to alert them.

The inside of the dome was.. confusing, to say the very least. It was rusty, looked very old and worn out compared to what they were used to seeing.

Usually the places they found had upgraded technology and surprisingly new metals, but this place just looked sad, barren even.

It was a bunch of rusted platforms held up by what seemed to be weakening chains and bars. From what they could see, if they failed even one jump, it was death. And not just ‘I can pick you up again!’ death. The drop was huge, looking endless even. That would mean they were gone gone, whatever strange death cycle they were in aside.

“Careful here, guys..” Charlie muttered, eyes widening as he saw how dangerous this place could be for any of them. 

Dan hummed in agreement, dropping his carefree stance and being cautious of where he walked this time around. 

David was quite nervous, being honest. He was confident going in, but seeing how serious everyone is, and seeing the huge risk of death they’re at... He doesn’t know if it’s worth the price. He doesn’t know if it’s worth losing one of his friends for some prize in here, if there even is one.

It takes a couple minutes of carefully walking across rusted support beams to get to their first jump across. It was small, luckily, but still a jump nonetheless. 

Jack was the first to go across, doing so with ease. David was quite jealous of the other, for all the experience he has out in the wild making stuff like this a cakewalk for him compared to the others. But he remembers last time the other was put under pressure.

He doesn’t want to have that happen again, not here.

“Elevator up ahead, don’t give up now.” The yellow-texted man encouraged with confidence, smiling. Dan followed ahead soon after, doing the jump with slight stumbling, but still managing to make it. The other put a hand on his shoulder, before stepping back to allow room for the others.

They were lucky the platform they were jumping onto was sturdy, otherwise they would be fucked if it rocked even a tiny bit. 

David was the next to jump. He stepped back a bit, looking forward. A small running head start and a leap was enough to get him on the platform, even if his knees took the impact. The red-texted man held his hands out, helping the spear-wielder up. 

Last was Charlie. He turned around to see the blue-texted man looking a bit nervous, but doing the same run-and-jump strategy that the green-texted man did, he made it across.

A sigh of relief came from all of them at once.

“So.. Can we agree we all hate jumps?” Dan said as they walked onto the elevator. The doors shut behind them while Jack hit the highest floor.

“Yeah, that was terrifying.” Charlie replied, sighing. He looked up. 

“It’s gonna be a bit until we reach the top floor. This elevator’s a bit old.” Jack stated. He took a coin from his pocket and began flipping it up and down whilst waiting for the elevator to go up. 

David pursed his lips and looked behind him, having the best view of the dome from here. The place didn’t look like it was going to get any safer, and being on the top floor is just going to make everything a whole lot harder for them.

They all froze when the elevator door ringed, but none of them had called for the elevator to stop.

The doors to the elevator opened, and a tall blonde figure was what greeted them. He looked defenseless at first, but he immediately pulled out a pistol, holding it up at the group.

“Hands up, weapons down. You’re in dome territory.”

Oh no. They were fucked.


End file.
